


The Cats

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. Hotaru gasped the minute her new pet cat chewed on a stuffed animal.





	The Cats

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Hotaru gasped the minute her new pet cat chewed on a stuffed animal. After running to the toy, she lifted it. Hotaru's wide eyes remained on stuffing that fell out. Tears filled them. Hotaru turned to the cat. A sudden scowl formed on her face. 

Hotaru ran into a living room before she viewed Michiru painting a picture of the ocean. There were extra tears in her eyes as she held the stuffed cat in front of Michiru. She saw the latter's new expression of concern. ''I never want to see my new pet again!'' Her lower lip trembled. She gave the toy to Michiru.

''I'm certain the cat never meant to wreck your toy,'' Michiru said. A small smile materialized. ''I'll fix the toy as soon as possible.'' Michiru glanced at the cat as it walked into the living room. She turned from the cat to Hotaru. She watched as Hotaru glowered. ''I'm certain your pet is sorry.''

The cat began to meow prior to purring. 

Hotaru smiled. She began to lift the cat and cuddle it. ''I forgive you.''

Michiru continued to smile. A toy was going to be repaired. Just like how a relationship was fixed.

 

THE END


End file.
